


Hot Chocolate

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hot chocolate makes everything better, I've Had This Prompt Sitting In My OneNote For Months And I've Finally Decided To Write It, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Sam was having a bad week.





	Hot Chocolate

Sam was having a bad week. Not just a normal bad week, but a _really_ bad week.

Unfortunately, these seemed to happen all too often. Turned out being a lawyer fucking sucked, and turned out his girlfriend didn't love him as much as he thought. Throughout the week, Sam had been put on a horrible case, a few people yelled at him about something he was totally right about, his car broke down, _and_ Sam had walked in on his girlfriend with her legs in the air while a random dude from her work was pounding her. 

Needless to say, Sam was at his wit's end.

So naturally, he turned up at Gabriel Novak's front door.

Gabriel Novak was an enigma, to say the least. Sam was convinced he was an actual angel, despite the sleeping around, watching porn, and eating half his weight in candy every other day. He'd known Gabriel since freshman year, where he'd found a tiny dude that he remembered from his maths class the year before being chased by a couple of angry seniors covered in toothpaste. Without thinking, Sam had pushed Gabriel into a closet when he rounded the corner, and they'd both ended up sitting there for the rest of the day hiding from the seniors. They'd been inseparable ever since.

So, when Sam had shown up on Gabriel's front doorstep, drenched from rain and looked really damn pissed, Gabriel had ushered him inside. Well, more like demanded Sam got his ass inside before he kicked it in. After getting pushed into the bathroom and having some of the spare clothes he kept around Gabriel's apartment thrust into his hands, Sam could only watch in slight disbelief as the bathroom door slammed in his face.

That summed Gabriel up pretty well.

It didn't really help that Sam had decided to get a crush on him back in freshman year, and it hadn't gone away since. Even after eight years. Sometimes Sam really hated his life.

After having a shower and changing his clothes, Sam came out to see Gabriel making hot chocolate. That was kinda a tradition for them - Sam would come over, and Gabriel would make his signature hot chocolate. Normally Sam didn't eat sweet stuff, but Gabriel's hot chocolate was to die for. He had no idea what made it so good, but somehow it was incredible. When Gabriel saw Sam, he passed him the hot chocolate and put some chocolate chip biscuits on a plate, before leading Sam into the living room and pushing him onto the couch.

"Spill," Gabriel commanded, sitting down next to him and crossing his legs. Sam let out a small chuckle at the ridiculous expression on his best friend's face, before telling him about every little shit thing that happened that week. 

"That sucks," Gabriel said finally when Sam had finished venting. Sam huffed out a laugh and took another sip of his hot chocolate, letting it flow through him and warm him up. 

"Yeah, it does," he muttered. Gabriel hummed and bit into a cookie, crumbs going all over his sweatpants.

"I did tell you that Ruby girl was bad news, though," he said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you did. Should've listened."

"Well, I _did_ date Kali for a few months, so I guess I can't say much," Gabriel mused, making Sam laugh.

"Guess we both suck when it comes to dating," he said. Gabriel looked away, and Sam could swear he saw redness on his cheeks, just for a second.

"Drink your hot chocolate," Gabriel said gruffly. "I'll put Doctor Sexy on and we can order pizza."

Sam looked at Gabriel fondly, wondering how he got so lucky.

 

 

"For fuck's sake Deborah, your husband got a broken finger, not a fucking aneurysm!" Gabriel yelled at the TV. "Get a grip, woman!"

"Gabriel, calm down," Sam said, trying very hard not to laugh. 

"No! This stupid white woman is acting as if World War Three started!" Gabriel said indignantly, then perked up when a doctor approached her with a needle. "Euthanize her, doctor!"

"Gabriel!" Sam yelped, starting to crack up. "You can't just say that!"

"I just did, Sammoose," Gabriel said proudly. "And I regret nothing."

Sam snorted and shook his head, looking up when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"It's probably the pizza," Gabriel said, not looking away from the TV. "There's money on the table."

"Cheers Gabe," Sam called, picking up the money and opening the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't pizza. It was Ruby.

"You're not the pizza dude," he could only say, before Ruby pulled him down and connected their lips roughly, pushing him into the apartment and raking her hand through his hair. Sam was caught by surprise for a second before he pushed her away quickly, feeling her lipstick rub off on his lips and cheek.

"Hey babe," she said flirtily.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" Sam asked in shock, trying to rub off the lipstick. Ruby pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend," she said, sticking out her bottom lip. Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I broke up with you literally three days ago," he said wearily. "Get out, I'm trying to hang out with a friend here."

The sad look vanished from Ruby's face, and her face contorted in rage. "You and I both know you two aren't just hanging out or whatever! He always had an obsession with you, and it was the reason you broke up with me!"

Sam felt anger bubble up inside him and was _this_ close from literally throwing her out of the apartment before Gabriel came up behind him.

"Ruby darling!" he cried, making her look over at him with hatred. "How have you _been?_ Caught any STD's from all the unprotected sex you've been having?"

"Novak," Ruby snarled. "This is none of your business."

"Actually sweetheart, it is," Gabriel chirped. "This is _my_ house, and you're disrespecting me and _my_ boyfriend here."

Sam almost snapped his neck by turning his head so fast. Gabriel caught his eye and winked, before turning back to Ruby, who looked as if she was going to start breathing fire.

"You're lying," she spat. "Sam would _never_ love you. You're disgusting, and he's straight, and he loves _me!_ Nobody would ever love you, especially _my_ boyfriend-"

Sam whirled away from her and grabbed Gabriel, crushing their lips together furiously. He heard Ruby stop talking which was a relief, but he barely noticed, because _Gabriel was kissing back._ Sam could feel every little nerve in his body tingle at the feeling, and when Gabriel's hand sifted into his hair he just _melted._ Sam barely noticed as Ruby slammed the door with a small scream of frustration, too caught up in Gabriel's scent and taste and the feeling of his body pressed against Sam's as tight as possible. They only broke apart when the doorbell rang again, and Gabriel pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"That's probably the pizza," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Sam replied, running his thumb over Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel leaned in and slammed their lips together again, running his hands through Sam's hair again and again. 

Sam almost lost himself in the kiss before the doorbell rang _again,_ a teenage voice calling out, "Do you want the pizza or not?"

Sam reluctantly pulled away, earning a whine from Gabriel, and opened the door. The pizza guy - an acne-ridden sixteen-year-old - looked him over and said, "I was definitely interrupting something," before handing him the pizza, taking the money and leaving very quickly. Sam snorted as he closed the door, and almost immediately had the pizza wrenched from his grasp and thrown onto the table before he had an armful of Gabriel again.

"We can have pizza later," Gabriel gasped, pulling Sam down and kissing him senseless again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I wanted to write fluff. Sue me.


End file.
